Akio the DarkDragonHog Takanawa
"'' I'll do whatever it takes to protect those I care about!" - Akio'' : Akio is a 16 year old DarkDragonHog with some insanely awesome characteristics.'' '' History/Background : With a maximum speed of 300mph (energy boost in the legs), massive sword collection, musical talent, and slight discomfort when around fan girls, Akio is one of the best fighters Dragon City has ever seen. He was originally born in Tokyo, Japan, but he was mysteriously sent to Miami, Florida when he was a baby after his parents’ death. When he was 5 he unlocked his powers and he was automatically considered a freak, later that night he gave himself a choice of either using his powers for good or for evil, he then chose to go good, 7 years later he attended the Venus Gardens Combat Middle School. There he met Cesar the Winddragonhog, Miguel the Psychicdragonhog, Serafin the Sanddragonhog, and many others. When he was in 8th grade he met his first love Koyuki the Snowdragonhog who would later on die protecting him as a thank you for releasing her from the path of evil. Ever since then, they had many fights that were caused by other by controlling either one of them. After Koyuki’s death Akio met Katherine Shine, an angel sent to protect him, only to discover she was the one he was meant for even though they've been little time together. Personality :Akio is known around Dragon City for his personality, since he’s normally kind, caring, and respectful, but when it comes to battle he has determined to win side to him as well, he’s also stubborn when it comes to certain things. When in battle, Akio can be simply described as persistent since he stands back up even though he has serious injuries and is seen to be at near death. His persistance has got him out of many situations with many injuries as proof. Akio can sometimes be self absorbed once you get him talking about him self, once he starts its nearly impossible to get him to change topic, unless you talk about something he's interested in. Akio is also very kind hearted, he'll do good deeds no matter how small, and in doing so brins him happiness. When ever he's in a bad mood he can be rather emo and not care for some stuff, but if you mention the word "danger" you'll be able to get him to do extreme stuff. Equipment Enchanted sword holster With this unique piece of equipment Akio can draw out any of his swords without having to carry them all. His favorite sword to draw out is the nearly indestructible Dragon Scale Sword, as the name implies it’s made out of dragon scales. Element emeralds These six gems are a close representation to the six beta elements in the dragonhog ranks.When all six are together one can activate the elemental form. Fire emerald The red emerald is known as the fire emerald, with it the user can boost their fire based attacks' power. Water emerald The blue emerald is known as the water emerald, with it the user can boost their water based attacks' power. Wind emerald The green emerald is known as the wind emerald, with it the user can boost their wind based attacks' power. Earth emerald The brown emerald is known as the earth emerald, with it the user can boost their earth based attacks' power. Light emerald The yellow emerald is known as the light emerald, with it the user can boost their light based attacks' power. Dark emerald The black emerald is known as the dark emerald, with it the user can boost their darkness based attacks' power Time gem This unique gem is used for anything time related, yet Akio only uses it to see what happened to his parents and who caused their death, and not only that, he also uses it to find out info on his friends' past when he need to find out what's wrong. Space gem The only use AKio has for this is interdimensional travel or interplanitary travel to visit his long distance friends. He doesnt use it to do anything else. Powers and abilities Darkness :As a darkdragonhog Akio has full control of nearly anything with dark energy as long as it doesn’t surpass his own. Lightning :Since his mother was a lightningdragonhog, Akio has control over lightning but he still has many lightning type attacks to learn before earning the title of lightning master. Energy sense Akio has a strong energy sense ability and has learned to read it by senseing the pattern of movement which is caused by the mind, this gives him the ability to tell how people are feeling but disables the reason why from beeing read as well. Dark Form Manipulation As long as the dark form isn't superior to Akio in terms of energy, he can control the target momentarely, this gives him an edge in battle against those who have many Dark Forms. Intense Durability After the every fight he's ever been in, Akio's durability has increased greatly. He can stand up to five light type attacks before getting near a severe damage point. Akio's durability makes him a great sparring partner since he can last up to 1 hour in battle. Weapon Crafting One of Akio's main jobs is weapon crafting. Basically, if you bring him parts for a weapon, such as a bronze sword and a silver sheet metal, he can caft you a new, more powerful weapon. He mainly uses his free time to train but on rainy days he just designs and crafts new weapons for himself or his friends. Dark energy absortion Being a DarkDragonHog makes Akio imune to dark- type aattacks of any kind. If he's weak and you shoot him with a dark type attack like Shadow Claw, his body will respond and absorb the attack, heal him, and increase his energy level by a certain amount depending on the attack used. Energy connection Very few can use ths ability, but those who can use it can comunicate with who they please by linking their energies together to speak telepathicly. Akio learned this ability from his friend Miguel the PsychicDragonHog. Above average agility Through his solo, and practically hard core training sessions, Akio has gotten the agility to dodge nearly any physical attack (basic punches, kicks and some close combat weapons) known around the world. His best dodging technique is when he jumps over the oponents weapon and grabs on to it swiftly to give the enemy a special surprise. Dark Form Summoning Akio's signiture summoning teqnique, with this special move Akio can summon any of his Dark Forms. This teqnique has a few variations like summoning a combination form and summoning all dark forms at once. Using this teqnique disables Akio's ability to use that form him self for the time said form is out side of his body. Transformations EDD(eternal dark dragon) The duration of this form is not yet determined, though his energy limit is broken and he can use his strongest attacks with no loss of energy, along with that, his hair spikes up and the purple highlights on his hair seem to disappear, also the whites of his eyes turn pitch black and his speed and power are doubled. Demon This form is unique for a darkdragonhog of Akio’s level since he has complete control over it, this form makes his hair turn gold and his highlights turn black and take the shape of demon markings. Also his eyes turn completely black while his irises turn white and take a demon iris shape, while his skin becomes completely purple. Unity This form is unique and none can unlock it on their own. This form requires energy from 5 people you care about and the energy has to sync with your own. Once that happens you are free to transform. When Akio first used this form it was in battle when he saw his friends falling in order to get to him, when he saw that he gathered a small amount of energy from all his friends and this form was automatically triggered, making his hair turn gold and his eyes turn red with his irises taking a shuriken like shape. This form also gave him the abilities of whoever he was thinking of or mentioned in a second at the cost of also having their weaknesses. To represent the one he was thinking of, he was covered in a thick cloak of energy in the shape of that person. Elemental This form has a duration of 3 hours and lets Akio access any element he wants but ultimately gives him that element's weakness as well. Akio only uses this form under certain conditions where he needs to change his element, which is a rare case. He was given this form after using the element emeralds all at once. Human This form only changes akio physically. The only time Akio uses this form is when he needs to hide in plain sight. This form changes his weight by adding a pound. His height is altered depending on which of his to furry forms he was in before changing to human. Akio doesnt fight, use attacks or anything dangerous in this form due to this is a form that takes a lot of energy to change in and out of. Dragon mode In this form, AKio is at his highest endurance, his fur has become dragon scales which make him take 20% less damage than in his normal form. He also gets razor sharp fangs, dragon wings, and a strong dragon tail. He has complete control over this form through the training he has done on his own for 11 years. TS (Time-Space) This form has a duration of 30 minutes, but with it comes the ability to manipulate all elements at once. This form puts a high strain on the body and nearly drains you out of half your energy (omega Dragonhog rank). Spirit mode A special form which makes Akio's hair twice as long and changes it's color to a bright blue. This form's abilities resemble the Unity form but spirit mode lasts longer and uses less energy. Neo mode A special form of Akio's. This form doubles all stats, increases energy level and unleashes monstrous attacks. This form also comes with special markings on the back, arms and legs. Attire Main Akio has black fur with purple tips, tannish skin and straight down hair, along with an ice blue shirt and dark blue jeans, white gloves(which hide his energy restraint rings), and blood red shoes. Snowboard With this attire AKio goes snow boarding, not much changes, other than wearing a black long sleeve sweater under his ice blue shirt. Secondary Akio's secondary attire consist of a pitch black jacket, black jeans, purple shoes with black straps and blue gloves, this attire also has a spiked hairstyle instead of a straight short one Relationships Garunio Koutso Akio feels a strong bond with Garunio, even though they are different species and have different forms and abilities; Akio fully respects him, even though they both never let the other win so easily. Darcey the Blackest Rose Akio has no fear towards this blood loving paralaxian due to the fact she’s exactly what Akio looks for in a rival, which is intense weapon skills and power to really give him a challenge. Josh the Hedgehog As a descendant of Dark Gaia, Akio thinks of Josh as some kind of relative since they share dark powers and a connection to darkness itself, it is well-known that they don’t fight at all even though Akio sometimes has a self-righteous attitude. Katherine Shine Akio's current girlfriend. He'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe, even though she's an angel he knows how she can get when angry. Akio and Kath met while Kath was delivering messages to other people and had one especially for him. Akio knows Kath very well, but is worried about the time she will die and become a demon and come to kill him for not being able to save her in time. Akio calls Kath "Pink Rose" when he wants to get romantic with her. Punky the mongoose One of Akio's female friends. Akio doesn't have much intel on punky's abilities, but he does know her quite well. Akio and Punky have been friends since 2013 when Akio was captured and Punky, along with all of AKio's other friends, came to rescue him. This event made Akio know just how important he is to his friends. Dawn the umbreon As one of Akio's few pokemon friends, she is the most recent one Akio has met. They share a slightly loose bond since they don't know each other very much but they do get along quite nicely. Yuki-San the wolf Akio has a strong bond with Yuki-san, especially since they've known each other for a long time. Darkness One of Akio's most violent friends, Darkness is not to be messed with, or you'll pay great consequences. Attacks Dark Rasengan Like the regular Rasengan, but with a dark energy touch. Akio just holds either arm out and generates energy into a sphere and combines it with the wind. This attacks power is great enough to take out a building about 10 stories tall at max power. Dark Rasen-Drill a more powerful version of Dark Rasengan, with this attack Akio can literaly pierce through the ground and earth based defensive teqniques, as well as blow away the oponent on impact. Dark Rasen- Shot Like the dark rasengan, but with a twist. Akio cn use this attack to land a mildly strong blow on the enemy from a far distance, or to simply scare the living day lights out of an up close target. This attack consists of shooting the dark rasengan like a bullet, making it easy to dodge but hard to see coming. Dark Rasen-Nuke Akio's most devestating Dark Rasengan branch attack. This attack earns the titl of "special move" due to its blast radius and its damage scale. To perform this attack Akio needs to use his Dark Rasengan while diving down on his oponent. This in turn charges the Dark Rasengan's power and increases its stability, even though the attack it self only measures under a foot radius. Dark Rush Akio engulfs his body in dark energy to boost his speed up. He uses this attack only when he wants to land few extra blows on the enemy. He also uses this to beat the blood out of anyone who pisses him off. This attack is nearly impossible to dodge since it comes from a random direction at a high speed. Lightning Shower This is the strongest and most effective lightning attack in Akio's arsenal. This move consist of throwing a long blade of lightning energy straight into the air. Once it gets high enough it'll burst into multiple lightning Kunai and rain onto the field. This attack can be simply avoided by running to the center of the burst zone since nearly none of the lightning Kunai fall there. Vestroia Cannon This attack is known only by the elemental wolves and was taught to Akio after some hardcore training with the six sages. This move is extremely powerful and puts a slight strain on the muscles due to its vast energy requirement. Its known to be a Fire/Water/Wind/Earth/Light/Dark- type attack. Omega Final Destroyer One of Akio's deadliest attacks, if this attack hits the target and its not blocking, its bye bye sucker. This attack is strong enough to wipe out an army since its blast radius is 10-30 feet. This attack's type is determined by the user and can only be learned by few species. This attack is considered a double edged sword since if you put too much energy into it on your own, you will die. Perks Pure Dark Energy With his purified dark energy he can heal anyone he desires with out causing any pain. He also uses it to b oost the strengh of his defensive teqniques. Persistance If Akio is brutally beaten and he seems too injured to battle, dont get your hopes of him surendering up, He'll just get back and keep on fighting to reach his goal, or just to win, by any means he can. With this being his best perk, he has unlocked many forms that give him an eedge in battle. Ultimate trickster Akio always has a trick up his sleeve, this makes him nearly imposible to beat, If one of his tricks doesnt work he'll either combine 2 of them or use another. Musical Talent Akio is very talented with three musical instruments: the electric guitar, the keyboard and the drums. He mostly likes remixing songs into new ones. He also dances to dubstep, hip hop and pop like nobodies buissness. Ready for anything Akio is always walking around with a unique device on his wrist which can hold up to 1,000,000 items. Thanks to that he always has just what he needs in a unforseen situation, which is odd since he doesnt know what's going to happen. Drawbacks Fan Girls Akio has become almost completely famous around the world for his heroic deeds, and thanks to that he's gotten a lot of fan girls, some of them obsessive about getting to him. Stubborn Sometimes Akio can get a little stubborn about certain topics, like method of transportation or battle strategy. This makes him a little hard to live with but many people have managed to get past that. Unstable energy Since Akio's energy can get unstable, he has to wear a couple of omega rank dark energy rings. With out these Akio would be in a state known as energy burst mode which doubles his base energy and power levels, increases the power off his attacks, and boosts his abilities Easily ticked Akio can be set off easily, he normally has complete control over himself, but if he starts behaving differently and laughs uncontrolably, you set off his crazy, pain loving side and he becomes slightly faster due to the combination of adrenaline and energy, he also becomes more aware of the enemies attacks and can dodge them with more ease. In the same way, if his energy starts roaring and covering his body making a cloak of energy, you have no choice but to give up since he'll be more merciless and destructive. Appearances Note: (not all appearances are cannon to Akio's stort line) Old friends vs New friends part 1 In one of DragonFlameKid's videos Akio makes an appearance as one of 3 witnesses. He says that he saw a red hedgehog who shot him in the knee when he wasn't paying attention. Multiverse Clash (movie made by DragonFlameKid on youtube) Before about a year or so before changing his name, Akio entered a multiverse tournament with Darcey and Kim. There he saw matches with many other versions of the competitors he met (Danix, Scornic, Garunio, among others). After the final match, he went to an unknown location where Scornic (universe 69) walked up to him and asked to make a truce between their teams, to which he agreed. Trivia *Akio's original name was Jose. *Akio's first original attire was a long-sleeved shirt, a sleeveless jacket, loose jeans and strapless shoes. *Akio lives in Dragon City which is located on an island about the size of Texas. *Akio can sometimes be a hardcore killer once he loses control. *Akio can use attacks of almost every element. Category:Lightning powers Category:Dark Powers